1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a telescoping tubular body having adjustable lengths for use as a means for holding vehicle pedals, doors, hood lids, trunk lids, other masses spaced apart and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The within described invention represents an improvement over the holding devices in the prior art because of its simple and unique construction.
One previous holding device, Hawkins U.S. Pat. No. 2,671,355 uses two extensible rods which combine with a plate and helical spring to hold two masses spaced apart. A second type of brace rod is shown in Hedeen U.S. Pat. No. 2,820,626. This invention comprises two extensible male and female rods and is secured at variable lengths by a combination of latch hooks, torsion springs and a larger compression spring that encircles a rod. Another concept is explored by Dunham U.S. Pat. No. 3,722,266 which is entitled a brake bleeding tool. This consists of the familiar two interacting tubes and is capable of exerting a force on opposing masses by use of a compression coil spring in one hollow tube and a stop collar attached to the outside of the second and male tube. A last concept is shown in Staples U.S. Pat. No. 3,355,136. This represents a different type of invention because it provides vertical support for a raised mass like a vehicle. It uses two rods and a pin mechanism for sliding into a series of holes with compressive forces exerting a force on this support device.